1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved process and apparatus for forming solutions, and more particularly to an improved process and apparatus for forming a solution of a hydrophilic polymer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain hydrophilic polymers in solution (in concentrations of up to about 1%) exhibit excellent flocculating properties. Generally, in the preparation of such solutions, for example, by admixing the hydrophilic polymer with water, existing designs for such equipment involved the introduction of the polymer into a flowing stream or to an agitated non-flowing body of water. With certain polymers, e.g. high solids (50-55%), inverted emulsion polymers, the direct introduction of the polymer into the system is troubled by blockage of the polymer feed line at or near the point of injection into the solvent stream or polymer solution. The use of open tanks has a tendency to produce an unacceptable amount of gels (sometimes referred to as "fish-eyes"). Additionally, existing designs have included a mixing vessel in fluid communication with a storage vessel from which are withdrawn process requirements of the polymeric solution.